Mine
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: "Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Kashigo fluffiness. Rating T just in case. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Me: Hello!**

**Kashino: What is this?**

**Me: Um, just taking a breather from my other stories. I decided to make a songfic based on Taylor Swift's song "Mine". I hope you all like it!**

**Ichigo: Why didn't you just post this in I'll Love You Forever?**

**Me: To be honest, I like keeping I'll Love You Forever in the anime ages. When you and Kashino are 14-16. This story is more in the future, at collage age.**

**Ichigo: Oh. Okay!**

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Mine

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back..._

It was like any typical day for Amano Ichigo. She was a normal girl, just coming back from a long day at collage. Today she decided to take a different route home. It was then she passed by a cafe and stopped to stare. It looked quite cute. A simple coffee shop that served sweets. Ichigo thought to herself, it wouldn't hurt to try something new.

She walked into the cafe and sat down. Looking around the small shop, she loved the cozy feeling it gave her. There was a fireplace with a warm fire glowing within it. She took a seat and sighed, it was very calm and relaxing in there.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?" Her calm atmosphere came crashing down. Startled, she looked to her right and frowned. There was a couple fighting with each other. By the looks on their faces, it was a big fight. Ichigo felt something stir within her. The faces of those people reminded her of the ones her parents had, long when she was a kid. She rolled her eyes. _Love is stupid. It doesn't last anyway._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_...

"Um, can I take your order?" She looked away from the arguing couple. Standing in front of her was a blond boy. He had an apron tied around his waist and held a notepad and pen in his hands. He had caramel coloured eyes and an unsure smile on his face.

They locked eyes and Ichigo felt breath taken, "W-what would you recommend?" She asked, her voice shaking. What was the emotion she was feeling? It was completely different than anything she had ever felt before.

"I'd say this," He leaned down and pointed to an item on the menu that she held in her hands. "I made it."

"You make sweets here?" She asked intently.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah," He continued to look in her eyes; it was like he couldn't take his gaze away off of her. "What's your name?"

She bit her lip nervously, "A-Amano Ichigo."

"Hello Amano Ichigo," He stuck out his hand for her to shake, "The name's Kashino Makoto."

Ichigo took his hand and felt her cheeks get warm. What kind of emotion was this? "H-Hello."

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch..._

He sat down in the chair beside her, "So, what brings you here today?"

Ichigo took a while to answer, Kashino said something, but Ichigo felt frozen. It was like the whole world was in a stand still.

_The moment I can see it..._

It was like she could almost picture her life until the very end. With Kashino.

_Yes, yes, I can see it now..._

XxXxX

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

"Eeeh!" Ichigo screeched playfully. Kashino splashed the girl again with the water. She was wearing a green plaid sundress and pranced around him, trying to avoid his attempts to splash her.

The brunette girl finally got tired and sat down with a thud on the warm sand. The sun was just setting and it seemed to be dipping right into the ocean. It cast the sky into a warm golden orange colour.

Kashino sat beside her, "So, how do you like it?"

It was Ichigo's first time to the beach. Kashino had promised to take her. "It's really nice," Ichigo grinned, she sighed before leaning back, "I'm glad we're together."

He smiled softly before gently placing his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened and she looked to him.

_You put your arm around me for the first time..._

"Kashino..." She whispered softly.

He said nothing, but leaned forward and kissed her. _Woah. _Ichigo breathed, _this feels so..._

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAN I MARRIED? He was different from this!"_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_JUST... Get out!"_

Ichigo gasped and broke apart their kiss. Her parents had shown her long ago. Love never worked out. What was she doing? She had almost been sucked into its trap. She had to be more careful, more guarded...

"I-Ichigo..." Kashino whispered softly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," He caressed the side of her face, "But if this makes you happy, you need to let your guard down. Or else, you'll never be completely happy."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter..._

She nodded, "Y-you're right." He leaned in again and Ichigo felt herself melt. _Maybe... This'll be different. Maybe my parents were wrong. _Kashino broke apart from her and stared into her eyes. An emotion bubbled up inside her heart. It felt so strange and exciting, but so scary at the same time.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

XxXxX

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place..._

Ichigo lay leisurely on Kashino's bed as he sat at his desk. They had just finished bringing in a few of Ichigo's things and the boxes lay all around the room. "I'm scared," Ichigo said finally.

Kashino put down the book he had been reading. "Why?" He asked carefully. He had learned long ago that Ichigo was easily defensive and didn't allow anyone near her heart very easily.

"We're moving so fast," She breathed, "I... I'm nervous."

"It's okay," Kashino got up and sat beside her on the bed. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. "What's that?"

He pointed to a box with a picture frame sticking out. "Nothing," Ichigo whispered her voice sounding dark.

Kashino got up, much to Ichigo's displeasure. He picked up the frame from the box. In the frame was a picture of a family. A small girl sitting on the steps to a house with her mother and father on either side of her. "Is that your family?" Kashino asked quietly. Out of all the years they had spent together, Ichigo had never once gotten into detail about her family.

"Yeah," She mumbled quietly.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded..._

"So how are they?" Kashino asked, unable to catch her sudden change in attitude.

Ichigo looked down at her lap, "They... They're divorced."

Kashino almost dropped the picture. "Is that why you're always so scared?" He asked softly, "About us?"

He laid the picture back in the box and turned around. Ichigo had tears in her eyes and she was gripping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white. She chocked back sobs, "Y-yes." She forced out.

Kashino rushed to sit beside her. "They would argue a lot," Ichigo finally spilled everything. "They would yell and scream. Sometimes they'd throw things at each other."

"They showed me that love is stupid," Ichigo felt tears trail down her cheeks, "And it won't ever last."

_You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes..._

Kashino lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "Ichigo, I promise you. We'll never make the same mistakes your parents made."

Ichigo looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. Kashino kissed them away, "I promise."

The young woman opened her mouth to say something, but the phone began ringing. Kashino pressed his lips against her forehead, before getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" He asked, wandering into the hall.

Ichigo lay down again, trying to breath steady. _We won't make the same mistakes... Right?_

"I'm sorry," Kashino said. His voice was muffled slightly by the door, but Ichigo could still hear. She heard someone exclaiming something angrily over the phone.

"I'll have it ready soon... I haven't gotten paid yet..."

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out..._

"I don't know when I'll get it exactly..."

Ichigo closed her eyes. _We won't make the same mistakes. We won't make the same mistakes._

"_Why am I THE ONLY ONE supporting this family?"_

"_YOU SURE AS HELL AREN'T! Do you think you could survive one day without me supporting your constant needs?"_

"_You have some nerve!"_

Ichigo shivered. "I'm really sorry! I'll pay it really soon. I promise." Kashino insisted desperately from the hallway. _We won't make the same mistakes. We won't make the same mistakes._

_When it was hard to take  
yes, yes, this is what I thought about..._

XxXxX  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]  
_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time..._

"Come on!" Kashino took Ichigo's hand.

"Ah!" She gasped, smiling. "Where are we going?" They walked along the beach hand in hand until they made it to the lake near the house. A little rowboat was attached to the dock.

"Shall we?" Kashino smiled softly, escorting her into the boat.

Ichigo sat down on the far side, "Oh Kashino... You didn't have to."

"It's our year anniversary," He took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles, "Happy anniversary love."

She blushed lightly. "H-happy Anniversary," She agreed.  
_  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

The sun began to set and the city lights began turning on one by one. Their reflections glowed brightly in the clear, glassy water. Ichigo watched Kashino row the boat farther into the water.

They stopped at the middle of the lake. "Ichigo look!" Kashino pointed behind her. She gasped, rocking the boat as she turned around. Ichigo scanned the horizon behind her. Beside the lakeside houses and the streetlights, she couldn't see anything.

_You saw me start to believe for the first time..._

"Kashino, what are you talking about...?" She turned around and her eyes widened. Kashino had pulled out a ring box. A simple diamond ring was inside. He looked her in the eyes, his caramel eyes shining with emotion.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "Amano Ichigo..." Kashino said slowly, "Will you marry me?"

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter..._

Ichigo nodded feverishly. A smile taking over her face and her eyes sparkling in delight, "Yes! YES!" She cheered. The blond carefully slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger and she engulfed him into a hug.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_.

XxXxX

_Oh oh oh..._

"What are you doing?" Kashino stormed into the house after the hysterical brunette woman. "HEY! You can't just walk away from me!"

_I remember that fight, 2:30 AM._..

Ichigo stumbled into the kitchen. Slamming his hands on the counter, Kashino yelled, "ANSWER ME."

She stared, her eyes full of hurt and confusion. "Why didn't you tell me that you were losing your job?" He threw down a letter on the table, "I had to learn about it from a freaking letter!"

Ichigo began shaking, "It's not my fault!" She yelled, "The company is closing down, you know how hard I try so we can make ends meet!"

"I never said it was your fault!" He retaliated, "Did you not trust me enough? Is that it?" His voice was rising. Blood pounded in Ichigo's ears. "Tell me Ichigo!"

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands..._

"I couldn't," Ichigo chocked, gripping onto the counter to prevent herself from falling, "I just couldn't!"

"Damn it! Why?" He cried, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" _Her father's voice replaced Kashino's.

"_What right do you have to know? I can't stand this anymore!" _Her mother.

"_I can't either!" He screamed, "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"_

Her head was spinning. "_We'll never make the same mistakes your parents made." _Kashino's words from long ago echoed through her mind. _Liar. _Ichigo thought bitterly.

"ICHIGO!" Kashino forced her to look at him, "Tell me!" He yelled desperately. She looked him in the eyes, showing all the pain she felt. It made him remember about her parents, their fighting. How hard it was for her. How he promised they would never make the same mistakes. "Ichigo..." He whispered, softer and more gently.

_And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets..._

She said nothing but let go off the counter. And before Kashino could do anything, she rushed past him and ran out the door and into the streets.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known_...

Tears stung Ichigo's eyes. She ran faster and faster. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, her legs hurt and she was stumbling blindly.

_It's over. I should have known better. I should've... I should've... _She didn't even know anymore.

"_GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" _Ichigo heard the words and the hurt just as bad as when she had first heard it. Her father storming out the door and never coming back.

"Ichigo!" She heard Kashino calling after her. She tried to keep running, but she couldn't. She was so tired. So tired.

_Her mother was crying. Ichigo, who they had thought went to bed a long time ago watched her father. He slammed the car door shut and turned on the engine. The car roared loudly as her father pushed down on the gas pedal. And then he backed out of the driveway and sped off. He was never coming back. And he hadn't even said good-bye._

She stopped running. Gasping. She couldn't breathe. She felt Kashino catch up to her and take her by the hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but he spun her around. Ichigo felt so dizzy, she almost fell over. Kashino steadied her. Staring into her eyes, he saw how hurt she was. So dazed. So guarded. "Ichigo..." He whispered.

"Just leave," She chocked out, tears streaming down her face. "Just like I knew you would."

_And you took me by surprise..._

"I promised I wouldn't," He murmured softly. "I will never leave you."

_You said I'll never leave you alone..._

Ichigo's eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms. He whispered words into her ears. Words she would never forget.

_You said..._

"_I remember how we felt sitting by the water,  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time."_

Kashino pulled away so she would look him in the eyes. She stared, unable to think of what to say. "Makoto..."

"_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,"_ He whispered, leaning in closer to her, _"She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

And he kissed her. Ichigo kissed him back, tears still streaming down her face. He broke apart from her, but continued holding her in his arms. "Forever," Kashino whispered.

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back..._

Ichigo finally stopped crying and Kashino gently pushed the hair away from her face, "I'm sorry," He whispered.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine..._

Ichigo nodded, "I'm sorry too," She hiccupped, "So sorry..."

"I love you," Kashino held her closely, "I love you so much."

_Yes, yes, Do you believe it?  
Yes, yes, We're gonna make it now..._

XxXxX

_Yes, yes, and I can see it_...

"Are you okay?" Ichigo felt her mind being pulled back into reality. Kashino was waiting for to answer, a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah," She answered finally. "Why I came here?" She asked, repeating his question.

He nodded and waited for her answer.

"I think..." She said quietly, "It was just... Fate."

_I can see it now._

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! Pretty please review!**

**Kashino: ... Saying 'pretty' before please doesn't make a difference you know...**

**Me: I knew that. I just think it sounds cuter that way...**

**Kashino: ... You sound like Amano when you say that.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Kashino: But it's true...**

**Ichigo: No it-oh. It is.**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Pretty please review!**


End file.
